My Cute Snow White
by Sora asagi
Summary: 2 minggu lagi akan di adakan pentas drama di SMU Swasta Konoha High School, dan kelas X-II terpilih untuk menampilkan sebuah drama berjudul 'SNOW WHITE'. "APAAAAAA….!" Teriak Naruto yang gak kalah kerasnya. Apa yang akan terjadi ?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :**

Pastinya Punya Masashi Kishimoto Sensei Donk. Saya Cuma minjem tanpa izin.

Kishimoto-sensei : Pinjem-pinjem balikin sini

Author: Gomen Sensei, Saya pinjem Bentar dulu dech Chara Naruto-nya

Kishimoto-sensei: Berani Bayar berapa loe ?

Author: (ngodok-ngodok kantong) hehe…Cuma ada seribu Sensei

Kishimoto-Sensei: (GUBRAK..!) Aih, yach udah dech sono-sono bawa, tapi jangan lupa dibalikin

Author : ARIGATOU SENSEIII…! (kabur sambil lambai-lambai tangan)

**Genre:**

Romance, and Family..Bener gak yach ?

**Pair :**

Sasunaru mungkin. Dan mungkin saja ada yang lain

**Warning :**

**Shounen-Ai**!

Banyak OOC-nya nich, banyak Typo, Dan masih Jelek. Harap di maklumilah, karna Author yang stress ini baru pertama kali di fanfic. Maaf !

**Summary :**

2 minggu lagi akan di adakan pentas drama di SMU Swasta Konoha High School, dan kelas X-II terpilih untuk menampilkan sebuah drama berjudul 'SNOW WHITE'. "APAAAAAA….!" Teriak Naruto yang gak kalah kerasnya. Apa yang akan terjadi kalau Naru si cowok kuper jadi Pemeran utama ?

**Oh ya, yang gak suka sama hubungan SasuNaru gak apa-apa dech gak baca, Tapi yang suka silahkan baca. Dan saya harap kalian …!.**

Chapter 1 : Peran Jadi Snow white ?

"APAAAAAA….!" Teriak seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang, beriris biru langit cerah, dan berkacamata super tebel, dan yang beridentitas :

Nama : Namikaze Naruto

Umur : 16 tahun

Ortu : Ayah : Namikaze minato

Ibu : Namikaze/Uzumaki Kushina

Saudara: Pertama : Namikaze Kyuubi

Kedua : Namikaze Deidara

Sekolah : SMU Swasta Konoha High School kelas X-II

Cukup sekian perkenalannya (bungkuk-bungkuk minta mangap –eh- minta maaf maksudnya, gara-gara kepanjangan *plak banyak uomong koe*

Jadi ini berawal dari Naruto yang baru masuk kedalam kelas gara-gara terlambat.

**FLASHBACK ON**

Di pagi hari yang cerah dan tenang bagai di sebuah gua yang tak berpenghuni (alah ngaco), tpi kemungkinan itu tidak terjadi di kediaman Namikaze yang sederhana.

"GAWAAAT, AKU TERLAMBAAAAAAAT….!" Terdengar dari perkataannya sudah di pastikan bahwa bocah yang satu ini terlambat berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ck, kebiasaan" Balas seorang laki-laki berumur 21 tahun yang kini telah menduduki dirinya di sebuah meja makan yang sederhana, sebut saja Namikaze Kyuubi

"Naru terlambat bangun lagi, un ? " Tanya seorang laki-laki yang kini baru memasuki umur 18 tahun yang baru saja datang dari kamarnya

"Begitulah" Dan itulah jawaban singkat dari orang yang menyebalkan, Kyuubi (Duaaar, terjadi penyerangan di rumah Author)

Yang mendengar jawaban itupun hanya bisa pasrah karena si irit kata, miskin kata, miskin ekspresi dan segala-galanya itu (eh itu punyanya si pantat ayam), namun dia selalu protektif pada adik-adiknya. Ck,Brother Complex.

Sudah-sudah kembali ke cerita, dari pada ngurusin orang yang gak jelas itu (HUWAAAAAA, ADA YANG MAU MUTILASI AUTHOR)

Setelah semuanya sudah dilakukan kini Naruto berangkat dengan Kyuu dengan sebuah sepedah motor Ninja Berwarna Merah, karena Dei udah duluan (untung kyuu masuknya siang).

"Kyuu-nii terima kasih sudah mau mengantarkanku…hehehe" Ucapnya sembari memberikan senyuman khas Namikaze Naruto nya.

"Ini terpaksa tau gak, gara-gara kau telat bangun jadi aku yang harus mengantarkanmu" Balas Kyuu dengan nada kesal, namun dalam hatinya dia senang banget bisa mengantarkan adik tersayangnya ini kesekolah, jarang-jarang'kan Kyuu nganterin, soalnya kalo pagi bareng Dei-nii terus sich.

"Maaf-maaf, soalnya kemarin malam aku buat PR sampai larut, udah gitu PR-nya banyak banget" Jelas Naruto yang masih berpegangan pada Aniki nya

"Tidak biasanya kau buat PR, biasanyakan selalu Bermain PS sampai larut" Ucap Kyuubi dengan terkekeh kecil, namun itu masih bisa di rasakan Naruto

"Jangan Tertawa, lagipula kemarin itu memang benar aku membuat PR" balasnya yang gak mau kalah sambil mengembungkan kedua pipinya yang cuby itu.

"Iya-iya aku percaya, baiklah sekarang berpegangan Karena aku akan menambah kecepatan" Jelas Kyuubi yang bersiap menambah kecepatannya.

"YOSH, SIAP" balasnya dengan semangat dan menuruti perkataan Aniki nya, setelah mengeratkan pegangannya, kecepatanpun bertambah, dengan lihainya Kyuubi melewati jalan yang lumayan ramai di pagi ini. Setelah 10 menit mengendarai Sepedah motor berwarna merah itu mereka sampai di depan gerbang SMU Swasta Konoha High School. Ternyata di sana sudah sepi, tentu saja sekarang ini sudah jam 08.20 yang sudah pasti seluruh muridnya sudah mengikuti pelajaran dari masing-masing sensei nya.

Setelah berpisah dengan Kyuubi, Naruto segera berlari menuju sekolah dan berlari melewati lorong-lorong yang sepi tak berpenghuni (ya iyalah, orang udah pada masuk. STREEES). Setelah berbelok-belok melewati lorong dan menaiki anak-anak tangga yang banyak sampailah Naruto di depan pintu kelasnya, Kelas X-II. Sesampainya di depan pintu kelas Naruto meghela nafas beratnya terlebih dahulu sebelum memasuki kelasnya, bersiap kena hukuman.

'HUUUH, aku harus siapkan mental sebelum masuk kelas' (idih lebehnya, kayak mau perang aja), pintupun terbuka dan menampilkan sebuah cahaya yang begitu terang namun sepertinya tidak setenang kelas lain karena-

"AKU YANG JADI TUAN PUTRINYAAAA.." teriak seorang gadis dengan sadisnya,

"TIDAAAAAK, AKU YANG JADI TUAN PUTRINYA" balas gadis lainnya yang tidak mau kalah

"Hei kalian tidak perlu berebut'kan, karena sudah pasti yang akan menjadi tuan putri itu aku" Jelas Seorang gadis lainnya yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah dengan iris yang sama, Karin.

"YANG JADI PUTRI ITU AKU"

"BUKAN, AKU YANG AKAN JADI PUTRI SALJU-NYA"

"AKUUUU..!", dan terjadilah perdebatan antara 3 cewek yang memiliki kekuatan menakutkan

'eh, ada apa ini ? kenapa tidak ada sensei yang mengajar ?' batin Naruto yang bertanya-tanya dengan polosnya. Karena tidak mau ambil pusing naruto pun masuk kedalam kelas dan dengan santainya dia berjalan menuju bangkunya yang ada di pojok sebelah kanan bila di lihat dari pintu masuk. Setelah menduduki bangkunya, Naruto pun langsung menundukkan kepalanya dan mulai memejamkan matanya yang masih lelah gara-gara PR semalam (ternyata naruto bener-bener ngerjain PR), namun niatnya dihancurkan oleh seseorang yang kini ada di depan kelas, ya itulah ketua kelas Hyuuga Neji

"PERHATIAN SEMUANYA..!" teriak sang ketua kelas yang memiliki rambut panjang dan iris putih ke ungu-unguan kayak lavender gitu.

'ada apa lagi sich ?' batin Naruto yang gak tahan sama rasa kantuknya

'ck, mendokusei' batin satu orang lagi yang kita kenal dengan rambut unik yang mirip nanas, Nara Shikamaru

"Karena sepertinya tidak ada yang mau mengalah, bagaimana kalau kita buat undian saja. Dan tidak ada yang boleh protes dengan peran yang akan di dapatkanya" Jelas si ketua kelas cepat, karena tidak mau kalau ada yang protes. Bijaksana-nya

"Baiklah aku setuju" Jawab Gadis yang tadi berebut peran, Haruno Sakura

"Huh, baiklah aku juga setuju dech" balas seorang lagi, Yamanaka Ino

"Aku juga" Dengan PD-nya Karin pun ikut setuju

"Baik sekarang aku akan menyiapkan semuanya, dan jangan ada yang ribut" Jelasnya sembari kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Setelah berlama-lama menyiapkan kotak undian berhadiah-eh-maksudnya undian peran, Neji pun kembali ke depan kelas dan segera meminta teman-temannya untuk maju satu persatu dan mengambil kertas yang berisi peran dari salah satu dongeng yang akan dimainkan kelas mereka.

SKIP TIME

Setelah semuanya telah mengambil undian dan di baca di depan kelas, kini giliran Naruto yang maju ke depan kelas untuk mengambil di depan naruto pun menanyakan hal yang sejak tadi ada dalam fikirannya.

"N-Neji sebenarnya ada apa sich, kenapa semuanya sibuk membicarakan sebuah peran ?" tanya Naruto yang bingung dengan semua kejadian yang belum dia mengerti,

"Pasti kau terlambat'kan, jadi tidak mengetahui apa-apa?" Tebak Neji yang kini sedang sibuk menulis peran sebagian murid. Namun pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas cengiran khas Naruto.

"Baiklah biar aku yang menjelas'kannya, tadi pagi Kurenai-Sensei(Guru kesenian) bilang kalau kelas kita terpilih untuk menampilkan drama di sekolah kita 2 minggu lagi, dan judul dramanya sudah di tentukan yaitu 'Snow White' maka dari itu para gadis-gadis berebut untuk mendapatkan peran utama sebagai Snow White-nya" dan itulah penjelasan dari seorang anak laki-laki dengan rambut hitam model kayak mangkok baso, alis tebal, bulu mata yang super panjang, Rock Lee (ih merinding dech ngebayanginnya).

"Oh" jawab Naruto hanya dengan ber-oh-ria

"Sekarang cepat ambil peranmu" perintah Neji yang sudah gak sabaran

"B-baik" dan dengan segera Naruto mengambil kertas yang berada di dalam sebuah kotak yang berukuran sedang. Dan diambilnya secarik kertas yang di gulung dan diserahkanlah secarik kertas itu pada lee untuk dibacanya. Dan inilah peran yang di dapat oleh namikaze naruto

"WAAAAAH….!" Teriak bahagia Lee?

"A-apa peranku?" Tanya Naruto penasaran plus ragu pada perannya, soalnya dari tadi ada perasaan gak enak yang lewat. (Naruto : Emangnya hantu apa ?)

"….Baiklah, Namikaze Naruto akan berperan sebagai…" Lanjutnya, dan di akhiri dengan jeda-lagi-

"Apa-apa?" Tanya naruto yang mulai penasaran

"…SNOW WHITE…!" Lanjutnya/teriakan? dan disusul oleh teriakkan kecewa dari murid-murid perempuan.

"TIDAAAAAAAK…!" dan itulah teriakan dari para murid perempuan .

"APAAAAAA….!" Teriak Naruto yang gak kalah kerasnya.

**END OF FLASHBLACK **

"KAMI TIDAK SETUJUUU" Teriak para murid perempuan, kenapa mereka ga setuju sich,..hehehe soalnya yang jadi pangerannya itu Si pantat ayam, Uchiha Sasuke, itu adalah keputusan secara sepihak soalnya sasuke gak mau pake kostum yang aneh-aneh ,trus kemana sasuke, dari tadi gak ada . Ternyata dia pergi ke atap biar gak dengerin teriak cewek-cewek gila ternyata cewek-cewek gila itu adalah para Fansgirls-nya , merepotkan.

"Kenapa Harus si cowok kuper itu sich yang dapet perannya" sindir salah seorang dari Sasuke FC

"Kalau mau adegan yaoi sebaiknya cari yang lebih manis, daripada si culun itu" bisik ino ke sakura, hei hei ternyata Sakura fujoshi, lebih tepatnya Ketua Fujoshi, Ino sebagai Wakil Ketuanya, Dan ternyata anggota fujoshi itu gak sedikit, hampir satu sekolah itu anggota fujoshi dan fundashi. Back To Story Now.

"Ma-maf Neji sebaiknya aku bertukar peran saja dengan yang lainnya" kata Naruto sambil menundukan kepala nya, karena sejak tadi dia terus di tatap dengan tatapan tidak suka.

"Tidak bisa, itu sudah keputusan. Sejak awal juga sudah kubilang bahwa tidak ada yang boleh protes" Jelas Neji dengan keputusan mutlaknya.

"Be-begitu yach" ucap Naruto yang mulai menunduk ketakutan.

**(-_-") To Be Continued (-_-")**

**Bagaimanakah cerita selanjutnya, kita tunggu cerita selanjutnya.**

**Maaf Kalo Pendek, ngaco plus segala-gala nya, harap maklum yach minna. Saya Baru Sich (-_-").**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :**

Pastinya Punya Masashi Kishimoto Sensei Donk. Saya mah cuma minjem bentar.

Kishimoto-sensei : Woy kapan loe balikin Chara gw

Author : E-Eeeh maap, Naru-chan nya masih saya pinjem

Naruto (tiba-tiba nongol) :Heh author ababil stress, jangan manggil gw pke embel-embel 'chan' donk, emangnya gw cewek apa ?

Author : Maaf, habisnya Naru-chan manis sich (nahan ketawa)

Naruto : Apa 'manis', loe pikir gw cewe?

Author : Salahin kishimoto-sensei 'kan dia yang gambar loe, bkn gw

Kishimoto-sensei : 'Ni bocah-bocah tengil ngacangin gw, liat jja nanti' (batin Kishimoto)

Author :'Wah lebih baik gw kabur dari pada gw kena marah dari 2 orang yang gw bikin kesel'

Langkah seribu...KABUUUUUR...!

**Genre:**

Romance, and Family..Bener gak yach ?

**Pair :**

Sasunaru mungkin. Dan mungkin saja ada yang lain

**Warning :**

**Shounen-Ai**!

Banyak OOC-nya nich, banyak Typo(s), Dan masih Jelek. Harap di maklumilah, karna Author yang stress ini baru

pertama kali di fanfic. Maaf !

**Summary :**

"T-Ternyata masih ada yang m-mau berbicara d-denganku selain L-Lee" ucapnya yang tengah menutup matanya

rapat-rapat agar sang air mata tidak mengalir lagi. "Te-Terima kasih Uchiha-san" balas Naruto.

"Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke" Jelasnya penuh wibawa.

**Oh ya, yang gak suka sama hubungan SasuNaru gak apa-apa dech gak baca, Tapi yang suka silahkan baca.**

**Dan saya harap kalian …!.**

Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Snow and Prince

Karena seluruh murid tidak setuju dengan keputusan Neji, kini mereka masih berusaha untuk mengubah keputusan itu. Dan kini Naruto sedang berjalan menuju atap Sekolah, alasannya karena dia tidak mau terus-terusan di tatap dengan tatapan benci seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu kini dia telah sampai di atap sendiri. Sekarang Naruto tengah berdiri di depan kawat pembatas dan menatap kosong ke arah dan merasakan hembusan angin yang sedikit membuatnya tenang, tapi tak berapa kemudian dia merasa kesedihan menghampirinya kembali.

"Sejak dulu aku memang tidak bisa berguna, sampai-sampai mereka tidak mau menerimaku, dan selalu menatapku dengan pandangan aneh" lirih sang Namikaze,yang kini sedang menahan embun pagi miliknya agar tidak terjatuh dari kedua iris saffire-nya.

"Dari dulu aku selalu aku yang perlakukan seperti ini" Lanjutnya lagi, namun kini embun-embun itu telah jatuh membasahi pipi tan miliknya. Aih, kenapa Naru nangis sich, ayo donk siapa saja hibur Naru biar gak sedih lagi.

"Hn, Bodoh" sapa? Seseorang yang memang sedari tadi masih di atap, dengan ciri-ciri memiliki kulit seputih susu, iris mata berwarna kelam bagai batu onyx, rambut berwarna hitam kebiru-biruan dengan model rambut seperti pantat ayam dan wajah tampan yang sering di puja-puja para gadis.

Meskipun ia tau siapa yang di panggil, naruto tetap tidak menatap orang itu, entah karena apa dia tetap tidak bergeming dari posisi sebelumnya.

"hei, Dobe"

"….."

"Dobe"

"….."

"ck, keras kepala", karena tidak tahan dengan semua ini, akhirnya Sasuke pun bergerak dari posisi sebelumnya dan berjalan menuruni tangga untuk mendekati pemuda yang ada di hadapannya itu. Setelah jaraknya dan jarak pemuda itu cukup dekat, barulah Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya kembali.

"Sekarang aku ini sedang tidak ada niat untuk memukul seseorang"Jelasnya dengan suara yang terdengar datar, namun itu sama sekali tidak merubah segalanya.

"Kau ini masih punya telinga dan mulut'kan,Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedang mencoba untuk memancing kemarahan pemuda yang berada di depannya ini, namun tetap saja tidak reaksi

'Ck, sebenarnya siapa dia, berani-beraninya membuatku jadi banyak bicara seperti ini?'batin Sasuke yang tidak terima atas perlakuan pemuda pirang dihadapannya ini.

"Sekali lagi kutanya, APA KAU PUNYA TELINGA DAN MULUT, DOBE?" Meledaklah emosi Uchiha kali ini, namun tetap saja tidak ada reaksi yang di tunjukan pemuda dihadapannya ini. Karena geram akhirnya Sasuke melakukan cara kasar.

Dengan cepat Sasuke menarik secara kasar bahu sebelah kanan pemuda itu agar dapat melihat jelas wajah orang yang sejak tadi membuatnya kesal. Kedua matanya pun terbelalak seketika melihat lawan bicaranya yang sejak tadi tidak bergeming.

"T-Ternyata masih ada yang m-mau berbicara d-denganku selain L-Lee" ucapnya yang tengah menutup matanya rapat-rapat agar sang air mata tidak mengalir lagi. Namun tetap saja Sasuke masih dapat melihat bekas air mata yang mengering.

Saat melihatnya entah kenapa kini ia merasa bersalah, dan entah kenapa pula Sasuke yang biasanya bersifat dingin, kejam, dan tidak pernah peduli dengan orang lain, kini peduli dengan orang ada di depannya. Secara tiba-tiba tangan putihnya melepas kacamata yang kini di pakai Naruto dan dengan lembut ia menghapus air mata yang masih tersisa di iris saffire Naruto.

Naruto pun terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah tangan putih besar sedang menghapus air matanya. Karena penasaran dengan dengan orang yang ada di depannya, akhirnya Naruto pun mengangkat kepalanya yang tertunduk dan menatap wajah orang tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya dia saat mengetahui orang yang ada di hadapannya itu adalah orang yang paling di terhormat sekaligus di takuti di Sekolah. Bagaimana tidak keluarga Uchiha itu donatur terbesar di SMU Swasta KHS dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemuda hebat yang telah mengalahkan kakak kelasnya. Dan jumlah kakak kelas yang di pukul Sasuke tidak bisa dibilang sedikit.

Tak kalah terkejutnya juga Sasuke saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang dia ajak bicara itu anak yang paling di jauhi hampir seluruh murid di Sekolah.

'Di-Dia ini, Namikaze'kan?' tanyanya dalam hati yang dipenuhi dengan kebingungan kali ini. Bagaimana tidak, sekarang yang ia lihat bukan Namikaze yang aneh, melainkan Namikaze yang begitu menawan, manis, dan cantik?. Entah kenapa saat dia melihat iris saffire itu berembun ,ingin sekali rasanya ia mengembalikan matahari pada iris saffire tersebut agar kembali cerah.

"Kenapa kau menangis ?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba. Dan untuk kali ini Sasuke bersyukur karena kali ini pertanyaannya di jawab meskipun hanya sebuah gelengan berat dari lawan bicaranya.

"Aku tidak akan memaksamu, tapi kalau ada apa-apa katakan saja padaku" Ucap Sasuke yang tidak sadar kalau dirinya kini OOC. Oh my, apa yang terjadi pada Uchiha Sasuke. Terhipnotis akan keindahan Mata saffire langit itu?. Wow is so amazing.

"Te-Terima kasih Uchiha-san" balas Naruto yang kembali menundukkan kepalanya

"Sasuke, panggil aku Sasuke" Jelasnya penuh wibawa.

'A-Apa aku tidak salah dengar, apa semua ini hanya mimpi ?' Batin Naruto yang kini bertambahlah kebingungannya, karena kini ia melihat sisi lain dari Uchiha Sasuke. Baiklah ternyata mereka bisa melihat sisi lain dari lawan bicaranya.

"Ba-Baik Uc...err...maksudku Sasuke" Ulangnya lagi yang di akhiri dengan senyuman.

'Manis' Batin Sasuke yang seakan terpana oleh senyuman yang begitu lembut, hangat dan bahagia itu.

'Eh apa yang aku bilang tadi, manis? Aaargh aku mulai gila' lanjutnya dalam hati yang sekarang mulai merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam hatinya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(-_-)z..zz..zz..z~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Back to Class**

**Di Kelas X-II**

Ternyata di kelas ini masih terjadi keributan tentang peran 'SNOW WHITE' tadi. Padahal sudah 2 jam mereka bertengkar, tapi masih bisa teriak sebegitu kerasnya..adu duh mereka ini egois.

Setelah berlama-lama dalam adu mulut, akhirnya merekapun terdiam. Karena sekarang sang Pangeran muncul dengan penampilan innocent-nya, tapi bukan itu masalah yang membuat mereka terdiam. Mereka terdiam karena kini sang Pangeran Es Uchiha Sasuke bersama Dengan Pemuda yang menurut mereka ANEH.

"Ck, kenapa masuknya bersamaan sich?" Gumam Karin pelan.

"KYAAAAA..,SASUKEEEEEE" teriak hampir seluruh murid perempuan.

"Wah wah, ternyata Pangerannya sudah datang" Kata seseorang yang memiliki ciri-ciri hampir sama dengan Sasuke, tapi yang membedakan Sasuke dengannya adalah dia selalu tersenyum tanpa sebab. Dan nama orang tersebut adalah Sai.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya singkat.

Sementara itu Naruto yang berada di belakang Sasuke terus di tatap dengan tatapan benci.

"Hn, belum selesai ?" Tanya Sasuke pada sang Ketua Kelas. Karena tau maksud dari pertanyaan Sasuke, Neji langsung menjawabnya

"Seperti yang kau lihat" Jelasnya sambil melirik para Fans Girls yang ada dibelakangnya. Sasuke hanya bisa menghela napas mendengar jawaban dari Neji. Merasa ada yang aneh, Sasuke pun melihat ke arah belakang dan di sana masih ada Naruto yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, kembali ketempatmu" Perintahnya datar, namun Naruto tetap tidak bergerak.

'Kenapa dia tidak mendengar perintahku' batin Sasuke masih dengan pandangan datarnya.

Di lain sisi kelas itu sedang terjadi diskusi yang tentram dan tanpa ada konflik ?

"Hei-hei kalian sudah jangan begini terus, memangnya kalian tidak lelah dengan pertengkaran ini ?" Pinta dan Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat dan mempunyai sebuah tato berbentuk taring merah di masing-masing pipinya, dan biasa di panggil Kiba.

"TIDAK AKAN !" Jawab ? mereka secara serempak, kiba yang diteriaki seperti itu hanya bisa parsah karena mereka.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya pada Sang Pangeran sendiri" Kata Gaara yang kini mulai membuka suara, Gaara adalah pemuda berambut merah, dengan mata hijau bagai batu emerarld.

"Benar juga yach, kita tanya pada Sasuke saja apa pantas Naruto jadi tuan Putri" Kata Sakura yang kini mulai berfikir jernih.

"Kalau Sasuke tidak setuju jika Naruto jadi tuan Putri, kita tanya padanya siapa yang lebih pantas diantara kita yang jadi tuan Putri" Lanjut Ino yang mulai ikut-ikutan setuju

"Baiklah ayo kita tanyakan" Ajak Karin semangat dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kearah Sasuke, tentunya di ikuti. Sesampainya di hadapan Sasuke wajah mereka mulai merah, karena baru kali ini bisa melihat wajah Sasuke yang tenang dari dekat.

"Apa" Belum apa-apa sudah di tanya dengan nada ketus.

"A-Ee-Eh begini Sasuke-kun…ka-kami mau bertanya, a-apa kau setuju de-dengan keputusan ke-ketua kelas?" Tanyanya terbata-bata. Aih sampai segitunya di depan Sasuke.

"Keputusan apa ?" Tanya Sasuke Datar

"Hh, Namikaze Naruto sebagai Putri Salju" Jawabnya singkat.

"Terus ?" Tanyanya lagi,

"Ka-kami ingin tau bagaimana pendapatmu" Jawab Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Begitu? baiklah" Sasuke sempat melihat ke arah Naruto yang masih tertunduk. Tanpa ada persetujuan, Sasuke langsung menarik Naruto agar terjebak dalam pelukan hangatnya. Karena terkejut Naruto membelalakkan matanya dan mendongakkan kepalanya, mencari tau siapa pelaku penarikan tangannya tersebut. Kini Semua menjadi hening gara-gara tindakan Uchiha yang satu ini. Emang yach Uchiha itu berpengaruh banget.

**NARUTO PROV**

Aku masih menundukkan kepala ku, karena tidak berani melihat seisi kelas yang sudah seperti rumah hantu, bahkan sepertinya lebih menyeramkan.

"Begitu? baiklah" ku dengar Sasuke sedikit bertanya dan bersiap menjawab pertanyaan mereka.

Ingin rasanya aku mendengar keputusannya, namun secara tiba-tiba tubuhku bergerak sendiri. Pasti terdengar konyol tapi itu kenyataannya, karena ada seseorang yang menarik tanganku dan mendekapku hangat. Saat ku angkat kepalaku, aku melihat pelaku penarikan tersebut, akupun terkejut dengan keadaani ini. Bagaimana tidak, orang yang menarik dan memeluk ku adalah seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dengan sifat dinginnya. Dan rasanya aku mendengar suara detak jantungnya begitu kencang dan entah kenapa wajahku mulai memanas karena perlakuan dan suara jantungnya.

Dan saat itupun seisi kelas menjadi sepi karena tindakan yang tidak biasa dari Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku setuju bahwa Naruto yang akan menjadi tuan Putri ku" Jelasnya datar.

Mataku pun terbelalak mendengar jawabannya, apa iya dia setuju?.

Dan setelah mengatakan 'Setuju' dia pun menggandeng tanganku sampai ke tempat duduk, sempat ku melihat mereka semua shock dengan ucapan dari Uchiha satu ini. Setelah sampai di tempat dudukku, Sasuke ikut duduk di sebelahku

'Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya, kenapa Uc-err-Sasuke bilang setuju?' pikirku sambil sesekali melihat ke arah Sasuke yang sedang menduduki bangku di sampingku. Dan kali ini aku pun bingung harus berekspresi seperti apa, Senang atau Sedih. Senang karena ada orang yang masih peduli denganku, atau Sedih karena sebentar lagi Sasuke akan di jauhi. Entahlah aku bingung dan itu membuatku sakit kepala. Lebih baik buang saja pikiran seperti itu, lagipula seorang Uchiha mana mungkin dia di jauhi'kan.

'ya ampun kenapa tiba-tiba aku merasa aneh begini sich?' Batin ku lagi yang kini entah kenapa jadi salah tingkah? menyebalkan.

**NARUTO END PROV**

"Baiklah setelah mendengar keputusan Sasuke tadi, aku akan umumkan siswa yang ikut drama ini beserta peran mereka masing-masing" Jelas Neji yang mulai membuka pembicaraan. Mendengar penjelasan dari sang Ketua murid, mereka mulai duduk dengan rapih dan mendengarkan dengan seksama. Yah meskipun mereka belum ikhlas.

"Baik, akan ku umumkan sekarang.

Snow White : Namikaze Naruto

Pangeran : Uchiha Sasuke

Ibu tiri : Haruno Sakura

Cermin ajaib: Sai

Pemburu : Hyuuga Hinata

Kurcaci : 1 : Yamanaka Ino

2 : Inuzuka Kiba

3 : Rock Lee

4 :Karin

5 : Akimichi Chouji

6 : Aburame Shino

7 : Nara Shikamaru

ada catatan kecil, berhubung kita kekurangan pemain kita akan meminta sedikit bantuan dari beberapa anggota OSIS, dan yang bertugas sebagai pengurus : Ten ten, aku Hyuuga Neji dan Sabaku no Gaara. Apa ada yang ingin di tanyakan lagi?" Jelas Neji panjang lebar dan di akhiri dengan pertanyaan pada teman2a.

Seisi kelas hanya diam dan itu artinya mereka semua mengerti atau lebih tepat tidak mau bertanya karena malas.

"Baiklah kalau kalian sudah mengerti Lee akan membagikan naskahnya", Setelah Neji menjelaskan Lee langsung beranjak dari duduknya dan membagikan sebuah naskah yang cukup tebal. Dan setelah semua pemain mendapatkan naskahnya Neji melanjutkan pembicaraannya.

"Kalian hafalkan dan mulai besok kita akan mulai latihan di Aula Sekolah" Jelas Neji untuk terakhir kalinya

"BAIIIIK" Teriak mereka serentak dan mulai merapihkan barang-barang milik mereka. Setelah semuanya rapih mereka pun keluar dari kelas, karena bel tanda berakhirnya pelajaran sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu.

Sekarang kelas hampir sepi, karena masih ada beberapa murid di kelas X-II yang mau mengikuti kegiatan club

'Sekarang waktunya pulang' Kata Naruto dalam hati begitu semangat, namun sebelum ia pergi

"E-Eh Sa-sasuke"

"Hn"

"U-Untuk yang tadi te-terima kasih" Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Hn" Balas si Uchiha. Huh dasar Pangeran irit kata

"Hn itu artinya apa?"Tanya Naruto polos, karena memang gak tau apa arti 'Hn' nya Sasuke

"Iya, Sama-sama" Jawabnya sembari membereskan beberapa buku yang masih tergeletak

'Oh jadi itu artinya' Batinnya yang baru mengerti. Tapi dia belum tau arti dari 'Hn' yang lainnya, karena Uchiha punya satu kata andalan yang bermakna banyak.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan yach Sasuke" Ucap Naruto yang langsung meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih di belakang.

'Hn, Dasar' Batin Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah tersenyum senang.

**(-_-") To Be Continued (-_-")**

**~Huweeeeeeeeeeeeeee~ Hancuuuuuur, aku gak bisa berimajinasi di tengah-tengah ketegangan UN gini.**

**Harap maklum, otaknya lagi konslet…hehehe**

**Yach udah kita tunggu cerita selanjutnya, klo yang masih mau baca fic abal ini **

**(n_n)****v**


	3. Chapter 3

**Gomen ne minna-san. Sora baru bisa update sekarang, setelah selesai UAN saya belum ad aide nah sekaran baru ada ide setelah mengikuti SNMPTN kemarin. Sekali lagi gomen ne….**

**Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, kalau begitu silahkan baca kelanjutannya.**

"U-Untuk yang tadi te-terima kasih" Ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badannya

"Hn" Balas si Uchiha. Dasar Pangeran irit kata

"Hn itu artinya apa?"Tanya Naruto polos, karena memang gak tau apa arti 'Hn' nya Sasuke

"Iya, Sama-sama" Jawabnya sembari beranjak dari tempatnya

'Oh jadi itu artinya' Batinnya yang baru mengerti. Tapi dia belum tau arti dari 'Hn' yang lainnya, karena Uchiha punya satu kata andalan yang bermakna banyak.

"Kalau begitu aku duluan yach Sasuke" Ucap Naruto yang langsung meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih di belakang.

'Hn, bocah yang menarik' Batin Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan sudah tersenyum.

Disclaimer :

Saya gak mau berbasa-basi lagi, karena Naru-chan dan Sasu-Teme itu punya Masashi Kishimoto-Sensei…..Ingat itu MASASHI KISHIMOTOOOOOOOOOO#teriak-teriak pke toa masjid

Genre:

Romance and Humor. Bener gak yach ?

Pair :

SasuNaru.

Dan mungkin saja ada yang lain

Warning :

Shounen-Ai!

Banyak OOC-nya nich, banyak Typo(s) sana sini, Dan masih ABAL. Harap di maklumilah, karna Author yang stress ini baru

Summary :

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA… ADA IBLIS RUBAH KEPALA AYAM!"-Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat siapa pelaku peneriakan tersebut.

"Hm Namikaze, dimana kacamatamu?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru sadar kalau penampilan Naruto berbeda 180 derajat.

"Ma-Malaikat?"

"Hm, malaikat berambut pirang, bermata biru, memiliki tubuh mungil, kulit tan yang menambah kesan manis padanya, dan bibir merah semerah buah cerry yang menggoda" Jelas Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

Oh ya, yang gak suka sama hubungan SasuNaru gak apa-apa dech gak baca, Tapi yang suka silahkan baca.

Dan saya harap kalian SUKAAAA *(o)* …!

Chapter 3 : Malaikat?

'what, tunggu tadi aku bilang apa sich,'menarik'? Aku pasti sudah gila karena terlalu lama mendengar ocehan perempuan-perempuan gila tadi. Tapi tadi aku juga bilang kalau dia itu MANIS, WTH? Aku mulai GILAAAAA!' pikirnya frustasi dan tidak nyambung sama sekali.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~m(_ _')m~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Di Kediaman Namize sekarang Naruto telah menyelesaikan mandi sorenya, memang tepat untuk mandi setelah melewati hari-hari yang melelahkan di sekolah. Setelah berpakaian lengkap Naruto pun turun ke bawah menuju dapur, yach kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore jadi waktunya untuk menyiapkan makan malam.-Eich- Jangan salah meski Naruto itu laki-laki tapi dia pintar memasak. Berterima kasihlah pada Dei-nii yang mau sabar mengajari dia memasak, karena setiap mengajari Naruto memasak maka kondisi dapur yang semulanya rapih, bersih, dan nyaman(?) akan berakhir dengan tragis. Ck, poor Dapur.

"Hmm..enaknya masak apa yach bwt makan malam?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Naruto pun melihat isi lemari es yang berdiri manis di samping lemari piring.

"Baiklah kita lihat ada apa saja di kulkas, hmm…ternyata hanya ada sisa sedikit ayam, jamur putih, dan telur…sepertinya makan malam hari ini hanya dengan nasi omelette, baiklah sudah di putuskan malam ini NASI OMELETTE !" ucapnya kelewat semangat sampai-sampai dia tidak merasakan kehadiran seseorang yang kini sudah memperhatikan tepat di belakang Naruto.

"Oke tinggal masak Nasi nya saja" ucapnya semangat sambil membawa bahan-bahan masakannya, dan saat berbalik dia sudah di suguhi sebuah 'kejutan' yang membuat si pemberi 'kejutan' merasakannya juga.

BRUK

"I-Ittai.." keluh Naruto saat mendapati dirinya jatuh terduduk dan semua bahan-bahan yang akan di masaknya jatuh ke tanah dan sebagian lagi mengenai seseorang yang telah memberikan 'kejutan' tadi

"WAAH…Telurnya Pecah Semua, Hanya jamurnya saja yang masih selamat, Tapi kemana Ayamnya? Apa dia hidup lagi lalu lari dari rumah? TIDAAAAAK AYAM-KU HILAAAAAANG..!" Teriaknya histeris sambil celingak-celinguk cari tu ayam yang entah kemana tanpa menganggap seseorang yang sedang berduaan sama tuh ayam dengan tanpang menyeramkan.

"Rubah Tengik" Gumamnya pelan sampai-sampai Naruto tidak mendengarnya

"Ayam kerr, ayam ayo jangan sembunyi donk, aku'kan mau masak kamu" Katanya makin idiot. Karena belum di anggap si 'pacar' ayam mulai manggil lagi Naruto

"Bocah Kuning"

"Aduuuh~ayam ku mana~?" Tanyanya lagi, masih celingak-celinguk

"Masa sih cuma makan jamur putih, mana enak. Oh ayolah ayam jangan biarkan aku dijadikan penggantimu malam ini, aku masih mau menikmati masa remajaku. Kau masih sayang denganku'kan ,ayam? Kalau kau masih sayang denganku, aku ingin kau kembali kepadaku agar aku tetap bisa menikmati masa-masa remajaku". Orang yang melihat obrolan pada diri sendiri itu hanya bisa sweetdrop, bahkan author juga ikut-ikutan gila

"Naru-chan" panggil orang itu mencoba selembut mungkin

"AKU HARUS CARI AYAM-"

"NARUTOOOOOO..!" Dan pecahlah sudah teriak orang itu. Karena kaget Naruto pun langsung menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dan-

"HUWAAAAAAAAAA… ADA IBLIS RUBAH KEPALA AYAM!"-Alangkah terkejutnya dia saat melihat siapa pelaku peneriakan tersebut.

"Siapa yang kau sebut iblis rubah ayam, hah?" katanya dengan nada kesal plus geram

"Eh Kyuu-nii, sejak kapan ada di situ lalu kenapa tidak memberi salam saat masuk rumah dan kenapa pula ada ayam di kepalamu? Ckckck kau berantakan sekali apa kau berkelahi lagi, dengan siapa, lalu siapa yang menang, hmm aku sudah bisa menebak yang menang itu pastinya- " Tanyanya terus menerus dan tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Kyuubi yang di ajukan padanya tadi

"DIAAAAAAAM!"Teriak Kyuubi Dengan wajah yang sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus yang baru keluar dari panci karena menahan amarah.

'Wah gawat sepertinya aku harus ambil langkah seribu kalau aku masih mau selamat' Pikirnya

"ini semua gara-gara kau bocah rubah idiot, karena kau aku harus menghilangkan bau telur amis telur ni bodoh" jelasnya kesal seraya berdiri dari duduknya.

"Go-Gomen ne kyuu-nii" ucapnya sedikit menunduk.

"Sudah-sudah masa kau mau nangis gara-gara hal sepeleh, sudah sana masak lagi harus yang enak. Aku mau mandi dulu" Tegurnya atau lebih tepatnya peritah sang Namikaze sulung dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari adiknya Kyuubi pun langsung berjalan menuju ke kamar madi, karena sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan bau amis yang menempel di tubuhnya

"BAIK KAPTEEEEEN" Teriaknya senang. Dan segera saja Dia menlanjutkan acara masak-masaknya, namun ada satu hal yang ia lupakan.

"heee…aku lupa kalau bahan-bahannya sudah tidak berbentuk lagi"katanya sambil menepuk dahinya sendiri.

"Terpaksa harus ke supermarket untuk beli bahan makanan baru" Ucapnya seraya melangkah pintu depan untuk pergi ke Supermaket.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~V(^,^)V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kediaman Uchiha, Di waktu yang Sama

" Aaaah~aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya lagi~" Ucap seseorang yang berparas hampir sama dengan Sasuke, hanya saja diwajahnya terdapat sepasang tanda lahir yang err-seperti keriput, dan memiliki rambut yang lebih panjang dari Sasuke siapa lagi kalau bukan Sang Aniki tercinta-Huweek-Uchiha Itachi

"Aneh"komentar singkat dari Sang Adik,

"Hei-hei otouto kau tahu tidak?"tanya Itachi tanpa memperdulikan komentar sang adik dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Tidak"Jawabnya sambil melewati Itachi yang sudah merengek-rengek gak jelas

"Hei otouto dengarkan aku dulu, aku'kan belum bilang apa-apa padamu~" rengeknya sambil berpegangan erat pada kaki Sasuke. Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengan Itaci yang masih nempel di kakinya dan dia terus saja berjalan menuju dapur untuk mencari sebuah tomat segar.

"Baka Aniki, dimana tomat-tomat ku?"tanya Sasuke yang telah melihat bahwa tomat-tomat tercintanya tidak ada di dalam kulkas pada Itachi yang masih terus-terusan merengek seperti Bayi minta susu. Itachi yang di tanya seperti itu hanya menjawab

"Kan kau sendiri yang menghabiskannya"

"Hn"Balasnya super singkat dan pergi meninggalkan Kakak Autisnya di lantai bawah dan menuju ke Kamarnya.

"Sasuke, kau mau kemana?"Tanya Itachi yang kini sudah pulih dari autisnya saat Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya dengan t-shirt biru muda panjang yang tadi dia pakai, celana jeans abu-abu gelap panjang dan kemeja pendek warna hitam polos dengan lambang Uchiha di bagian dada kirinya. Dan sekarang penampilannya WAW, sampai-sampai Sang Kakak hanya bisa menganga melihat penampilan yang gak biasa. Maklum Sasuke itu jarang keluar rumah malah hampir tidak pernah, keluar rumah paling-paling hanya sekolah dan pergi bersama keluarga, itu juga hanya memakai baju yang biasa-biasa saja.

"Keluar"

'Pasti mau kencan,~hehehe' pikir Itachi yang mulai balik lagi ke alam autisnya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~V(^,^)V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Di Supermarket Naruto kini sedang berjalan-jalan ria mengelilingi Supermarket yang lumayan besar itu, dan mari kita lihat apa saja yang akan di beli Naru-chan kita.V(^-^)m

"Hmmm…gara-gara Kyuu-nii aku jadi mikir lagi buat makan malam'kan"Gerutunya

Disisi lain dunia ini-ah kejauhan yang bener itu di tempat berlainan Supermarket itu seorang pemuda berambut pantat ayam siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke si Ice Prince dari SMU Swasta Konoha High School kita ini sedang di kelilingi oleh bejibun perempuan yang rada stress -sama streesnya kayak author- and bikin dia setengah modar. Padahal udah cuekin dari tadi, tapi tetap saja mereka berteriak-teriak seperti ada seorang Aktor terkenal yang lewat saja.(Emang terkenal sich sebaga Uchiha).

"Menyingkir dari hadapanku sekarang" ucapnya dingin bahkan lebih dingin dari kutub utara. Sasuke sudah lelah menghadapi para FansGirls yang entah baru di buat atau memang sudah ada sebelum dia datang ke Supermarket ini. Entah sampai kapan dia akan terjebak dengan perempuan-perempuan berisik ini. Ingin rasanya ia berlari sekencang-kencangnya dan bersembunyi ke tempat sepi, namun jika begitu maka Imej Uchiha yang sudah di bangunnya Selama bertahun-tahun akan hancur hanya karena melarikan diri dari perempuan ingat PEREMPUAN. 'Omegod tidak Uchiha sekali' pikirnya.

'Ayolah Sasuke cari jalan-cari jalan, kenapa di saat seperti ini tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa menolongku sih'. Sasukepun mulai mencari objek yang bisa menolongnya. Setelah celingak-celinguk tidak jelas akhirnya diapun menemukannya.

'Voila, ketemu'. Akhirnya Sasukepun berjalan mendekati objek penolongnya' dengan langkah santai kayak di pantai meski para Fans itu masih membuntutinya. Setelah dia berada tepat di samping 'objek penolongnya' mulailah dia meraih pinggang sang objek tanpa ragu, karena dia tahu siapa yang jadi 'objek penolongnya'.

"Maaf tapi aku butuh pertolonganmu" Bisik Sasuke dekat telinga 'objek penolongnya'

**Naruto POV**

Akhirnya selesai juga acara berbelanjanya. Kulirik jam tangan orange hitam milikku dan ternyata sekarang sudah jam 5 sore, wah Kyuu-nii pasti ngamuk kalau aku telat.

Akupun berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar semua barang belanjaanku, saat aku baru mulai berjalan menuju kasir tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang dengan tidak sopannya memegang pinggangku rasanya ingin kupelintir tangannya namun niatku kubatalkan karena seseorang itu adalah orang yang baru kulihat sisi lainnya tadi siang, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Maaf tapi aku butuh pertolonganmu" Bisiknya, entah kenapa saat dia berbisik di telingaku rasanya wajahku mulai memanas. Padahal itu hanya sebuah bisikan biasa and tidak lebih, dan kenapa juga jantungku jadi dag dig dug begini sich

"P-Pertolongan apa Sasuke?"Tanyaku terbata

"Keluarkan aku dari tempat ini" Jawabnya dengan wajah yang…..eh memohon?.

Entahlah kenapa dia memasang wajah seperti itu, tapi aku tahu kenapa dia ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Yach benar FansGirls, itulah yang ingin Sasuke hindari.

"Hm, baiklah" Balasku. Dan segeralah aku memegang tangan Sasuke dan berlari menuju kasir. Kudengar di belakang kami suara FansGirls-nya berseru kecewa karena Idola mereka yang kubawa kabur. Mungkin ini tidak efektif yach tapi apa boleh buat aku tidak punya ide lain.

Setelah kami membayar semuanya kamipun berjalan menuju Taman Kota. Sesampainya di Taman kamipun mendudukkan diri di sebuah kursi panjang yang terletak di sudut kiri Taman.

**NARUTO POV END**

"Huh akhirnya bisa terbebas juga dari perempuan-perempuan berisik itu"Gumam Sasuke sampai-sampai membuat Naruto tertawa kecil mendengarnya

"Ternyata bukan hanya di sekolah saja yach kau punya FansGirls, ternyata di luar sekolah juga ada "

"Hn, dan aku benci itu"

"Apa iya?"

"Hn"

"Salahkan sendiri pada daya tarik yang kau miliki itu" Ucapnya diiringi tawa kecil yang membuat Sasuke terpesona

'Ternyata dia diam-diam memperhatikanku ya, hmm benar-benar menarik' Pikir Sasuke

"Hm Namikaze, dimana kacamatamu?" Tanya Sasuke yang baru sadar kalau penampilan Naruto berbeda 180 derajat dari biasanya. Kini Naruto tidak memakai kacamatanya, dan sekararang dia ini sedang memakai t-shirt hitam panjang dibagian dalamnya dan t-shirt orange yang sedikit longgar di bagian luarnya serta celana jeans biru tua selutut dan Sepatu Kets Biru Orange yang berkesan Keren dan Manis bagi Sasuke.

"Eh…hehehe aku malas memakainya jadi kulepas saja kacamatanya"Jelas Naruto sambil nyengir lima jari, benar-benar berbeda dengan Naruto yang biasa dia temui di Sekolah setiap hari.

"Oh iya, panggil aku Naruto saja ya, soalnya kalau di panggil dengan Namikaze sama saja seperti memanggil Dei-nii"Jelas Naruto lagi

"Hn"

Setelah percakapan terakhir dari Sasuke kini mereka di selimuti kesunyian di Sore hari yang mulai menghilang secara perlahan dan berganti dengan malam yang ditemani angin malam yang dingin

"S-Sasuke" Panggilan kecil itu mulai memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka.

"Hn"

"H-Hari sudah malam sebaiknya kita pulang"

"Baiklah"

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok di sekolah"

"Hn"

Naruto pun pergi dengan berlari kecil meninggalkan teman barunya dan tidak lupa dengan cengiran khas plus lambaian kecil

**SASUKE POV**

"Kalau begitu sampai ketemu besok di sekolah"

"Hn" Jawabku

Diapun pergi dengan berlari kecil meninggalkanku yang masih menatapnya dan tidak lupa dia dengan cengiran yang baru aku lihat dua kali hari ini dan sebuah lambaian kecil padaku. Ternyata inilah wujud asli dari malaikat yang selama ini menyamar menjadi seorang laki-laki culun yang ada di Sekolah. Benar-benar malaikat yang dapat membuat perasaanku berbunga-bunga, eh tunggu apa berbunga-bunga itu bukan sifat Uchiha. Aduh kenapa sih aku ini, sejak tadi siang aku terus-terusan Out Of Character mulai dari aku banyak bicara lalu perhatian padanya dan sekarang aku terpesona olenya. AAAAAAAARGGHH harusnya dia yang kubuat terpesona padaku. Huh sudahlah lebih baik aku pulang dan langsung mendinginkan otakku yang mulai kacau ini.

**SASUKE POV END**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-I'(-_-")m~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Di kediama Namikaze, Naruto yang baru pulang langsung dapat ucapan 'selamat datang' yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aduh Kyuu-nii, aku'kan sudah minta maaf jadi jangan jitak kepalaku dong 'kan sakit" Keluhnya Siapa lagi kalau si pemuda pirang yang sedang memegangi kepalanya naruto, yang baru saja mendapatkan ucapan 'selamat datang' dari kakak pertama yang terkenal akan keganasan, kejahilan, dan ke-protective-annya.

"KAU INI, KENAPA BERBELANJA SAJA LAMA SEKALI SIH!" Bentak Kyuu yang masih berkacak pinggang di depan pintu masuk

"Ma-maaf"

"Sudahlah Naru-chan, masuk dan segera ke dapur, un" ucap Deidara yang mulai menengahi Naruto dan Kyuubi

"I-Iya"jawab Naruto

Sesampainya di Dapur yang menyatu dengan Ruang makan , Naruto langsung duduk dengan tenang tanpa mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun

"Kau kemana saja Naru-chan, kami ini mengkhawatirkanmu,un?" Tanya Deidara yang mulai membuka percakapan tersebut.

"Tadi aku berbelanja kebutuhan untuk makan malam…"

"Bukankah tidak membutuhkan waktu selama itu hanya untuk membeli kebutuhan"Pertanyaan atau lebih tepatnya pernyataaan yang di lontarkan Kyuubi. Memang benar pernyataan dari Kyuubi karena Naruto sudah pergi keluar selama 2,5 jam hanya untuk kebutuhan dan cemilan di rumah, padahal dia hanya membutuhkan waktu 1 jam untuk itu semua karena Supermarket itu terletak hanya beberapa blok dari rumahnya.

"….Sebenarnya tadi ada teman yang minta sedikit bantuan, setelah membantunya kamipun mengobrol sebentar tapi karena keasyikan mengobrol jadi aku telat pulang sampai-sampai aku lupa menyiapkan makan malam" Jelas Naruto yang makin menundukkan kepalanya karena takut kena marah Kyuubi lagi

"….." kyuu hanya diam

"Baiklah kami maafkan, asal'kan kau tidak melakukannya lagi, un"

"A-Arigatou Dei-nii". Kyuu hanya bisa menghela napas berat karena dia memang tidak bisa memarahi Naruto adik bungsunya.

'Aku memang tidak bisa marah padanya' pikir Kyuubi

"K-Kyuu-nii" Panggil Naruto sedikit bergetar

"Iya-iya Aku maafkan, tapi kau jangan lakukan lagi"

"B-Benarkah?"

"Hm. Dan jangan menangis lagi, oke" jawab Kyuubi setengah-setengah

"Arigatou Kyuu-nii" Naruto pun menerjang Kyuubi dan memberikannya pelukan yang cukup erat.

"A-Aduuh lepaskan aku, aku tidak bisa bernafas tahu Bocah rubah"

"Hehehe gomen ne Kyuu-nii"

"Ya sudah ayo cepat makan, nanti makanannya keburu dingin, un"

"BAIIIIIK!" jawab Naruto dengan semangat empat limanya

'Bocah ini cepat sekali berubah mood' Pikir dua Namikaze itu, Deidara dan Kyuubi

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(TT3TT)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Back to Uchiha Mansion. Itachi dan Sasuke kini sedang menikmati makan malam mewah mereka di ruang makan berdua, karena orang tua mereka memang sering pulang larut malam atau sering juga jarang pulang jadi mereka berdua sudah terbiasa dengan suasana seperti ini.

"A-Eh-hm Otouto, kau mash waras'kan?" Tanya Itachih yang mulai risih akan pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya

"Hm" Jawabnya yang di sertai anggukan berkali-kali

"Lalu kenapa kau…err te-tersenyum sendiri?" Tanya Itachi lagi yang mulai bertampang horor

"Kau tahu tidak Aniki, tadi itu aku bertemu dengan malaikat yang sangat maniiiiiis sekali" Balas Sasuke yang meletakan kedua telapak tangannya di masing-masing pipi dan mulai membayangkan pertemuannya beberapa menit yang lalu.

'Kami-sama apa yang terjadi dengan my Otouto yang biasa dingin ini? Apa dia baru saja terbentur sesuatu saat berada di luar tadi?' Pikir Itachi histeris sendiri

"Ma-Malaikat?"

"Hm, malaikat berambut pirang, bermata biru, memiliki tubuh mungil, kulit tan yang menambah kesan manis padanya, dan bibir merah semerah buah cerry yang menggoda" Jelas Sasuke dengan mata yang berbinar-binar

'Memang malaikat bisa di lihat?' Itachi yang jenius hanya bisa kembali ke dunia autisnya setelah mendengar kata-kata sang Adik

"Aku selesai, sekarang aku mau tidur" Ucap Sasuke seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menuju kamarnya

"A-eh-i-iya"

'Ada apa sih dengan Sasuke, dia aneh sekali setelah sampai di rumah?'Itachi hanya bisa melihat Sasuke yang sedang melompat-lompat kecil menuju kamarnya.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~V(^ o^)V~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mari kita lihat keadaan Sasuke yang mulai ikut-ikutan Autis di kamarnya.

**SASUKE POV**

'Hm tak kusangka dia lebih manis saat mengenakan pakainyan bebas, berbeda sekali jika memakai seragam saat di sekolah' Pikirku. Sebenarnya apa yang kurasakan hari ini, kenapa setiap dekat dengannya aku selalu tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku untuk tidak Out Of Character. Saat dia tersenyumoh betapa manisnya, bahkan dari berjuta-juta perempuan tidak ada yang semanis dia. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya sebenarnya dia itu laki-laki atau perempuan sih. Tapi aku lebih bertanya-tanya lagi pada diriku sendiri, sebenernya aku ini kenapa, apa aku hanya mengaguminya, menyukainya, menyayanginya atau mencintainya?.Huh, sudahlah besok juga akan tahu sendiri jawabannya.

Sekarang lebih bak tidur, urusan naskah aku bisa menghafalnya dengan cepat.

**SASUKE POV END**

**To Be Continued**

**Hah padahal sudah mencoba untuk lebih panjang lagi tapi tetep jja gak bisa, bawaannya pingin cepet-cepet update terus.**

**Udah gitu ni fic kenapa jadi melenceng gini sich?**

**Haaaaaaah memang gak pinter bikin fanfic (TT^TT)**

**Terima Kasih buat yang sudah baca and review fic abal ini.**

**Sekali lagi Terima Kasih**


End file.
